


Lil Dyl

by Scoutaloo



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoutaloo/pseuds/Scoutaloo





	1. A tiny accident

“Commencing test number one!” said Dawkins as he pressed the button in a panel of his newest invention, but nothing happened.

“For Dog’s sake Dawkins, have you forgot to plug a cable or something?” Dylan groaned while he took off his protective glasses looking down at his younger brother.

“Of course not! I’m sure everything is right with the ‘Size Ray’.”

“It’s a ‘Recombuvilator of Mass’, i told you already!”

“That’s a stupid name, and i should call it however i want because it’s my creation.”

“It was my idea Dawkins, you just helped with the machinery, and looks like you did a poor job since it’s not working… Just check the controls while i check the other end.”

“Grrr…” Dawkins grabs his screw driver and open the control panel in front of him. The machine itself looks like a small scify-cannon aimed at a bowl of kibble ten feet away. The whole thing has many wires and lights blinking in apparent random patterns. Meanwhile, Dylan inspects the tip of it looking for anything wrong, he spots a small cable loosely connected inside the cannon. Introducing his paw inside he reaches to reconnect it.

“Just as i said! A cable is loose Dawkins, that’s a very slopy work… Ouch!” as Dylan connects the cable again he feels a jolt of electricity running through his body and making his fur stand up. He quickly removed his paw from the circuitry and rubbed the place the electricity entered his body there was nothing to see at the spot, but it still hurt.

“Haha, looks like my work doesn’t like being insulted! And that’s why you need ME for these things.” Dawkins chuckled at the scene. Whenever Dylan is karma-struck for being a know-it-all, it’s always a nice sight to behold. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll try to get it to work.” The younger pup added and put his attention back toward the open control panel in front of him.

Dylan just growled a little at the remark as he continued rubbing his paw. The initial pain was starting to turn into a soft tingle that slowly started spreading around his body. He sat down scratching himself a bit, in a reflex to the feeling.

As he scratched around his neck, Dylan felt his collar feeling loose.. had he widened it a little? He reached for the latch and with shock realized two things: it was as tight as he always kept it, and the latch felt bigger… The Latch bigger… the collar sitting more loose and it felt like it was getting looser by the moment!

The Recombuvilator! It worked! But it seemed like he was the first test subject! “Dawkins!” He called, but his younger brother not immediatly reacting, Dylan turned to face the device again and it presented a terrifying sight to behold. The Recombuvilator he was able to effortlessly look over was getting higher and higher with every passing moment.

“Dawkins! Red alert!” Dylan yelled and started to run towards the other pup. “Yes, yes.. I’m almost done, your highness.” He didn’t really hear the panic in Dylan’s voice due to his head being mostly submerged in machinery.

Dylan knew he had to get the other pup’s attention, so he kept running towards him untill eventually he had shrunken so far that that his still normal sized collar caused him to trip, with his balance lost his he rolled across the floor.

“Alright. This should do the trick, we’re ready for…” Dawkins begun as he shut the cover to the control panel and other inner parts of the size ray and turned to face Dylan. But his expression turned into confusion as he couldn’t spot his bigger brother right away… Before he could do anything or look around for the older Dalmatian, Dawkins felt a bump on his leg.

Looking down he was able to see what had happened: In front of his leg a very tiny Dylan was laying, still in his now oversized collar. “…testing?” he said to finish his sentence in reflex while his mind was trying to process the current situation.

“Oh my Dog… It works!” Dawkins exclaimed excited wagging his tail while he lowered himself to inspect Dylan closer with a smile on his face.

“Dawkins!!! You need to change me back!” Dylan demanded with a panic tone.

“Hahahaha… Oh Dog… This is not only a scientific breakthrough, but also the funniest moment of my life!” Dylan’s tiny stature and squeaking voice were too much for Dawkins. He couldn’t help himself but to roll on the floor laughing at this ‘big brother’.

“Dawkins this is serious! You have to undo this!” Dylan felt a lot of things, fear, embarrassment, but frustration was definitivally the stronger emotion as his younger brother laughed at his situation…

“Hahaha… Ok, ok… just… let me caught my breath. Wew, i just need to do something first.” Dawkins reached for his personal tablet fighting to repress his laugh, and with a triumphant smug on his face he touches the device’s screen.

“You are taking a picture of me aren’t you?” Dylan looked incredulous, and furious, at his younger sibling.

“Of course. I have to say it’s impressive how someone with such a tiny brain can be so perceptive…” Dawkins looked at Dylan with a mischievous grim before continuing “…and well, don’t bother trying to fight me over the tablet when we fix your stature. I’ve uploaded the photo to my many private accounts.

“Dawkins when i get my paws on you… Grrr…”

“Now brother, don’t make threats you can’t fulfill in your current state, it’s too cute and funny! Hahaha… Alright, alright, let’s change you back!” Still bearing a mocking expression Dawkins lowers his head and picks Dylan’s collar with his mouth. Dylan is cradled on it as Dawkins carries him to the position where the kibble bowl rests.

After putting Dylan in place, Dawkins runs towards the control panel and activates the machine. A thin beam of yellow light is fired and hits Dylan on his chest. He winces, fearing any pain, but he feels nothing. He touches his chest and looks at his paws in expectancy, hoping he will start growing anytime soon. Seconds are passing like hours to him as Dylan gets more and more worried.

"Dawkins, please tell me this takes a while…“ He says in a quivering pleading tone, but the only answer he gets back is an alarming exclamation from his younger brother who is now running away from the control panel set on fire.

“Oh kibbles!” Dawkins rushes the nearest fire extinguisher in his testing room.

…

When Dawkins finally puts out the fire the control panel is a heap of burnt junk. Dylan runs to his younger brother side in despair.

“Oh my dog Dawkins, what we gonna do now?!”

“Obviously i’ll need to rebuild the Size Ray and figure out what went wrong in the first place. The test was supposed to make the kibble grow, but when you tampered with that cable connection you might have accidentally inverted it’s position and that caused the malfunction, as well as the short circuit that destroyed the eletronics…”

“And how long until you rebuild it?”

“Two or three weeks, maybe more.”

“What?!”


	2. Small Bottle - Big Trouble

“Are you really sure about this Dawkins?" Dylan asked while sitting close to Dawkins' tablet where he examined extensive chemical notations of a strange and complex formula.

"Sure? Well, i'm not, but for what it's worth until I can get new components for the Size Ray i might as well try another approach to solve your situation." he answered while adding two drops of a chemical inside a bottle with a viscous substance, the mixture reacted and slowly changed colors until it got a vibrant yellow glow.

Dylan winced while shielding his eyes with a paw, in his diminute stature the glowing bottle looked like a small sun, even Dawkins squinted his eyes a little bit. Upon closing the cap of the bottle the glow would quickly fade away as it couldn't react without oxygen.

"What now?"

"Now we need to test it on a living organism, watch closely, take measures and make tests to determine if it'll work."

"I'm skeptical about it working..."

"And why is that Dylan?"

"Do you really expect me to believe in a growth potion made with shampoo for Dog's sake!?"

"It's not any shampoo, it's a expensive brand, scientifically tested and destined to increase the growth of fur. In essence I used the same chemical bases with complex organics elements associated with DNA sequences related with growth!"

"The more you talk about it the more stupid it sounds..."

"I don't expect small minds to understand the brilliance of my works."

"Ouch... Small jokes, really!?"

"Sorry brother..." Dawkins replies with a sigh while extending his paw to Dylan.

"No... I'm sorry too, you are doing your best here and i keep complaining. It's just..." Dylan approaches and climbs on Dawkins's paw.

"I know, it's dificult, we are both shaken by what happened. But I promise you, I'll fix this!" Dawkins says with a lot of determination in his tone while putting Dylan on top of his head.

"Thanks Dawkins, you are the best." Dylan replies by hugging Dawkins' ear.

"Haha, that tickles... I appreciate and reciprocate the sentiment Dylan. Let's go outside to test this." The young genius carries the closed canister in his mouth while heading towards the front door of their house, with Dylan resting on his head.

Eventually the two canines would arrive at the park. Dylan had been using his younger brother's ear as cover for most of the way in order to avoid curious looks from both Animals and humans. This included the stampede of puppies that ran past them, clearly indicating that someone had dared to use the work "Park" around the house too loudly.

Fortunately for Dylan, he managed to make out Dolly in the sea of spots, meaning the pups would be under some sort of supervision. However, this also meant that this could be his ultimate reveal regarding his new height. He had been able to stay concealed from the others while Dawkins had been working on this formula, playing sick and having the younger pup keep others out as well as possible while doing so. With a bit of luck, he might not have to reveal it after all if this worked.

As the two gazed around the park, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Dolly was hanging out with Roxy and Snowball, who was being constantly dragged away by the leash connectign her to her human. A hole in the ground spewing out dirt was telling that Diesel had given himself to his passion once again, Da Vinci was heading towards the bridge with a spraycan, ready to create more of her art at one of the few walls in the park.

"Alright, Dylan.. Rememeber: we first have to test the formula on a fitting biological organism... I'm certain you wouldn't want another first-paw approach, would you?"

"Absolutely not!" Dylan waved his open paw in front of him, signaling a stop. "I had enough first-paw approaches for quite a bit". How about a plant? Maybe a flower?

"Flowers are not exactly the best choice for a test subject, but it should work.. or at least point towards the desired effect." Dawkins was unsure, of course he hadn't been hoping to have a full scale test on another animal, maybe he hoped perhaps that Dylan would actually offer himself as a subject, but testing it on local flora should help as well.

"And no one is gonna be in trouble if the test doesn't work out the way it should, right? Come on! Let's find one!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meow-wow-wow-wow-wow!" The meditative mantra could be heard as Deepak was sitting with the cat, Constantin. Even with the chaotic way other animals were playing around the part, the two of them seemed undisturbed. As the chant eventually faded, the young pup opened his eyes and looked at the feline.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"As guru Meow once said, 'Internal harmony prevails over the external chaos.' so as long as we are harmonized with our inner cat, the outside world have little interference on ourselves." Constantin smiled to the young puppy and closed his eyes to start his mantra again, but the universe apparently had other plans for the duo... " Meow-wow-wow-wow-OUCH!" With no warning or whatsoever a frisbee came flying and hit the feline straight up on his nose.

"Constantin are you ok?" Deepak fussed about his friend, who was now laying on the grass from the impact, while two big bulldogs approached them, clearly looking for something.

"What sort of dimwitted fool would careless toss around such stupid objects?" Furious, the cat looked at the dogs in front of him, but ignoring their menacing size he continued: "Can't you mutts play your childish chasing games somewhere else?" He tosses the frisbee towards one of the bulldogs, but he catches it with his mouth, and with his powerfull jaws, breaks it in half.

"Brutus, i think we can start another chasing game to distract us..." The first bulldog begins.

"You are right Braxus. And we will give you a head start, of three seconds, to make things interesting cat!" The other continued after spiting the broken frisbee on the ground.

Constantin's ears bended towards his back as he realizes what they meant, he starts to run while Deepak finally understands the situation...

The small puppy was once again stressed out as he ran trying to get his fellow dogs to stop chasing his friend. "Please, can't we leave this barbaric bahaviour behind us?" He pleaded as the chase continued.

In the meantime Dylan and Dawkins had found a fitting test subject in the shape of a lonely dandelion. Dylan was still on his younger brother's head, peaking over his forehead as Dawkins opened the bottle. "I really hope this works.."

"It should.." Dawkins said half heartedly, both because he didn't want to point out the difference in physique between a dandelion flower and a dalmatian and how the results of one can't be 100% transferred to the other. And because he had to be very careful in administering the formula, trying to only use single drops to preserve it for more test subjects.

Unfortunately, as he was focused on that, Dawkins couldn't take notice of his surroundings. Even Dylan was only made aware of something wrong once he felt his nose closing up. As he looked around for the cause he saw that Constantin, being chased, and running towards the two. "Watch out!"

Dawkins was startled, and just moments later the feline jumped right over his head with an accompaning sneeze from his shrunken brother. Fortunately, Constantine managed to jump over the little dog effortlessly and despite the shock, Dawkins managed to not spill any of the serum.

However, where the cat succeeded, his pursuers had no success, and the two dogs knocked over the two dalmatians, just as their shock was settling again. Dawkins was knocked onto the ground, followed by a little thud as Dylan landed next to him. But where was the bottle?

The two frantically looked around to find it and time seemed to be slowed down as Dylan pointed upwards. "There!"

Dawkins followed his brother's paw and saw the bottle flying through the air, the lid barely closed. Realizing that Dylan wasn't gonna be able to try and catch it he quickly got on his paws and ran to catch it before it could hit the ground. As he ran he tried calculating the trajectory of it's arc in order to figure out where it would come down.

His gaze still focused on the formula, his calculations suggested that the point of impact was gonna be out of reach and as he looked towards where it would land, hoping it would land safely at least, he spotted...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down, Deepak. Breathe!" The zen pup had returned to his meditative stance while still watching Constantin being chased and trying to prevent himself from freaking out about it. He was already stressed towards a tipping point.. which was easily reached when he felt a thud from something fairly solid hitting him on the top of his head, followed by a feeling of a thick liquid covering his body very soon afterwards.

It was a feeling he remembered.. during the horrible day of snowfall, not long ago, when his parents and his oldest siblings decided to have a competetion.. His eyes flung open and he looked around, his view confirming the feeling. He was covered in what looked like a yellow shampoo. He was quickly looking as if he was close to a complete freakout, he wanted to scream but the liquid did something strange. It started to glow.

Dawkins had stopped as he saw the bottle land on his brother, the lid knocked open and it's contents all over the Yin-Yang-puppy. "Uh oh.." he gulped as he saw the formula glowing.. a sign that the effect was imminent.

Deepak at this point had stopped his panic as the feeling of the serum perplexed him, the spreading warmth of the energy of the reaction. The liquid being absorbed into his skin and a different feeling he never felt before. A strange stretching feeling all over his body, accompanied by his view rising higher. Soon he would see his Brother who had stopped before him.. now he could look down at the other.. and most other dogs and things around the park.

As the realization of what was happening to him struck him, he did his best to remain calm. Which was very difficult given the situation. Dawkins looked up at his growing brother and slowly, but surely, walked backwards.. step by step.. he couldn't be sure how potent the serum was and how much he would grow, so being at a good distance away from Deepak felt like a good idea.

"W-what is happening?" Deepak asked as he grew even larger. His gaze once again fell on Dawkins.. "Brother, is this one of your inventions?"

"Well.. it's a long story" Dawkins' ears dropped as the now huge pup talked to him.. Deepak wasn't one to get angry about it... at least not physically but it was still better to keep him calm. "But... one could say so, yes"

"How long will this continue?" Deepak ased as his head pushed through the canopy of a nearby tree and eventually stopped when he was about as tall as it. "Oh, thank heavens it stopped! Please tell me you can turn me back!"

Before Dawkins could reply, Constantine zipped past him once again. The chase was still going on and from what it looked like both parties were so occupied with it that neither of them noticed the big change of scenery that had occured.

Deepak's worry about his friend returned and had turned into frustration. However.. where he didn't see any way to help the feline before, now there was a possibility. The new perspective given by his new size had a temptation to it.. where he had to endure being trampled.. or run over... hit with a shot of shampoo to fly across the house.. Well, let’s say: ‘Good luck try putting him into a spot like this now!’ He was able to be on the giving end for once!

No, this was not the way.. he wasn't like that! Even in a situation like this, he was not to let his anger get the best of him. He took a deep, calming breath and looked back down at the still going chase. Perhaps there was a way he could use the unfortunate scenario to help. With a move of his leg, he put his paw down right behind the cat, causing the 2 pursuing dogs to run into it, stopping them in their tracks, and the hunt, then and there.

"My apologies, but this is not how animals should treat each other" he spoke, relatively calm for his standards, giving the two canines a slight gentle smile.

However, as they realized what they just had bumped into, they looked up with a terrified expression and quickly ran away. Deepak's ears dropped low, as he saw the two dogs run.

Seeing the distress in his brother, Dawkins stepped closer again "It seems you have.. unfortunately become the test subject for my experiemtal growth formula." he put one paw at the enlarged pup's one. "However, you don't have to worry about staying like this.. the formula is designed to be temporary.. Given the way it was used and the time it takes for it's components to degrade.. it might take an hour or two to fully lose it's effect." He gave Deepak a nervous smile.. he wasn't sure how comforting it was to hear that there was no immediate fix.

"One or two hours?" Deepak asked. "What am I supposed to do for this long?" While the knowledge of the temporarity of the effects carried a bit of comfort with it, the given time would still mean that he'd have to spend almost the entire afternoon like this.

"Well.. given the fact that the formula worked on you, you could help me collect the data! Measuring how much it affected your body.. how long it lasts precisely.. if it carries any side effects.." Dawkins counted up the things he could figure out..

"And what do I have to do for this, brother?" Deepak asked. The incident didn't seem to have caused a panic.. yet. He couldn't help himself but imagine to what could happen if he was seen like that.. but what Dawkins said didn't sound to attention grabbing.. untill... "S-Side effects?"

"Uhm, yes.. the solution has not been tested yet.. at all. It might carry some unforseen side effects with it when interacting with an organism. But the chances for that should be fairly low!" Dawkins tried to sound as reassuring as possible.. even if the chance of side effects were low, there was still the possibility of something occuring. "Aside from your new height.. do you feel any different?"

For a moment Deepak considered.. should he tell his now little brother about the temptation he felt before halting the two other canines? No... he decided to not act out on it and other than that.. there was no pain or anything within him, outside from the different point of view. "I suppose not"

"Alright.. your growth has stopped about 1 minute and 37 seconds ago" The engineer pup pulled out a stopwatch and pressing it to run. "Yes, I've been counting.. we can't risk any data to be lost." He put the watch onto the ground as it kept on ticking. "Let's see... Height! We need to figure out how much you actually grew.. doing it the old fashioned way might be difficult due to the.. scale of things." Dawkins stopped with a gasp.. Dylan! He lost track of his tiny brother when the other two knocked them over.

"While I'll try to figure something out.. would you excuse me for a moment? Just.. try to stay calm!" Dawkins called up as he quickly turned around, seaching the grass for his meadow for his brother. "Dylan!" he periodcally called out softly, hoping it would reach his older brother but no one else.

Dylan had been knocked into a bush and just recently managed to find his way out as he heard his name being called by the familiar voice. His head poked out of the bush and he looked around "Daw-k-k-kins?" he started stuttering as he noticed Deepak sitting next to a tree.. it wouldn't be a big shock if he wasn't about as tall as the plant. "Wha-ha-hat happened?"

"Dylan!" Dawkins had noticed the tiny head of his brother appear out of the bush. "I'm glad I found you! I.. Well.. I have good and bad news... The good news is that the potion works in increasing size.. the bad news.. well.." He nodded over to Deepak, who was still clearly visible.. now some of the other pups had noticed him and started gathering around the giant who was starting to look distressed due to the attention.

But Deepak wasn't the only one who was worried by the attention. "Dawkins, please tell me you know how to turn him back!" Dylan said.. he being tiny could be handled.. but a pup being this big.. he would never fit into the house.. possibly not even in the garden!

"Yes, the formula's effects should only last temporarly as the additional components to the shampoo react and desintegrate over time, his body should be back to normal soon.

"Wait.. if it was temporary.. how was it going to help me get back to normal?!" Dylan asked, confused as well as angered.. why did Dawkins waste time on something that wouldn't actually fix his issue instead of just getting the Recombuvilator back running.

"It would have taken longer to first get the components stable to work indefinitely.. and would you have prefered to have two situations on paw rather than one in case the test went.. well.." Dawkins just nodded back into the direction of their enlarged brother. He'd thought Dylan would appreaciate some safety measures.

Dylan sighed.. "Alright.. you're right, Dawkins.. How long is this going to last?" They certainly wouldn't be able to hide Deepak from Mom and Dad like that.. let alone fit him into the house.

"The components should desintegrate enough to lose effects within an hour or two of exposure to air. In the meantime I'm planing to collect the test data. Maybe it's worth trying to make the formula last."

"Alright.. but I'll wait here.. Look! The pups have noticed him.. and I don't really want to be around the center of attentions you know?" Dylan said, his ears flopping down and he retreated a bit into the bush. "Just... just get me when you're done." Dawkins waited a moment after his brother's head disappeared in the green.. Given the fact that Dylan often showed a lot of ego.. this was quite the shocking situation.. being tiny must have been quite the horrifying experience for him..

The young pup just nodded and turned around, ready to finish the test by gathering the data.  
As Dawkins approached Deepak again he met Dolly’s alarmed eyes as she walked hurriedly towards him. “Why would you do that to Deepak Dawkins?!”

“Ah, w-well it was an accident Dolly, but don’t worry, it’s temporary.”

“Oh thank Dog…” She sighs in relief turning her attention to Deepak again.

Meanwhile Dawkins ponders a little about the best method to collect data in the current situation. There is an issue with all the pups around, who are all curious about their giant brother, and for a moment Dawkins gulps while talking to himself in a whisper: “What would Dylan do?”

Suddenly he realizes something, it feels like a heavy burden is put on his shoulders while a decision and an idea takes form inside of his head. Turning his attention to Dolly and mustering some determination he says: “Dolly, in Dylan’s absence we must manage this situation as Top Dogs. I need your help for that.”

“Huh?! Ok, but what are we going to do?”

“It’s quite simple in fact...” Dawkins then proceeds to explain his plan to her and after Dolly’s agreement they begin their work. Dawkins and Dolly call out the pups and organize them in a line, they explain what the young siblings need to do. The small pups are to be used as a reference for measurements of Deepak’s current state.

They climb over Deepak’s limbs and body to form “puppy-chains” while Dawkins takes notes using them as numbers to register the grownth rate of Deepak’s body. At first Deepak was really nervous and distressed, but Dawkins and Dolly did their best to reassure and keep him calm.

Ultimately Dawkins would finish collecting the data he required .. except for the precise time the effects would last. Deepak had actually managed to remain fairly calm and the other pups were really playful towards him, not scared at all of their giant brother, and actually wanting a ride on his head to have the view over London. Of course both Dizzy and Dee Dee were some of the most active and playfull pups in this situation.

Dawkins was busy working out the data, figuring out if he could perfect the formula. It could maybe be another alternative for Dylan to turn back to normal, in case the size ray wasn't gonna be fixed easily. As he finished it up he saw Dolly approaching him.

"So.. you still haven't told me.. Why did you even work on something that can make stuff ginormous? Dolly asked with a comparatively serious look on her face.

"Well.. you know as it is.. inspiration struck and I just wanted to see if I could do it!" Dawkins replied with a clearly lying grin.. the only time he managed to pull of a really convincing lie was when she had been helping to guide through the prank they had played on Dylan a while ago.

"Dawkins.." Dolly started, but then was interrupted by a loud shriek from behind her.. given the volume it must have been Deepak.. Both dogs faced their attention to the giant and noticed that he was starting to shrink.

While Dolly was still watching, Dawkins felt a few tiny pebbles hitting his head from the side. He turned to the source, and as it turned out, Dylan carefully made his way closer to his brother while the attention was focused on Deepak.. he still hid behind flowers, rocks and anything else that could cover him.

He knew his brother would crack under pressure, so he needed him to not say why he needed a growth formula in the first place! Especially around Dolly. She would never let Dylan hear the end of it if she knew. When Dawkins made eye contact, his tiny brother gesticulated to keep his muzzle shut. However, Dylan quickly hopped back behind cover when he saw Dolly's head turning back.

"Well... that was..." Dawkins looked back at his sister, but picked up the stopwatch "1 hour 35 minutes and 12 seconds! And it doesn't seem to carry along any side effe..." The pup stopped when he looked back at his shrinking brother. Deepak was indeed returning to his normal size, however, the hair growth shampoo he used as the basis didn't seem to desintegrate. While the puppy shrank, his fur seemed to remain just as long, even though it lost its girth on each hair.

Both Dolly and Dawkins just watched their brother turn into a gigantic fur-ball. Just his head peaked out, as the pup seemed to be stuck in a ball of his own fur, easiely still larger than a human.  
As the change concluded Constantin walked up to the now once again little pup in the yin-yang textured ball of black and white fur.

"I always believed it was a mere legend.. stories tell of a giant hairball! Youngling.. the stories might have told.. of you. You might be the giant hairball!"

The feline would soon regret exclaiming the last part, as single voices would pop around them, growing into a chorus of the word "Ball". Within mere moments both were washed away in a sea of spots, knocking around Deepak like a playball.. Fortunately for him, his fur was protected him from any harm.

"Hehe.. I think he's gonna be alright.." Dolly said.. the image of Deepak not stuck inside a giant ball but being a giant ball seemed to be entertaining. She would have been worried, but he wasn't even screaming. It almost seemed like he was enjoying himself. "Aaanyway... Why don't you tell me what you needed that growth shampoo stuff for?"

Dawkins pondered, he knew Dylan was still watching, but he had to take charge already and for the good of every-pup involved he had to make a decision.. "Alright.. I will tell you.. just.. Just come into my workshop with me when we get home."

"Alright.. Altough I think it's getting time anyway.. " Dolly turned around to the others stil playing with their brother.. "I think it's time for DINNER!"

As expected, the trigger word did it's job and soon the wave of spots turned and was rushing towards the park exit. Dolly hopped onto her skateboard and raced off in order to keep up with them, knowing that Dawkins was fully capable of picking up his stuff and following as well.

Dylan had come out of hiding when she left. "Dawkins! What are you thinking?! You can't tell Dolly what's going on!"

"I'm sorry, Dylan.. but it's gonna be for the best." Dawkins said as he picked up his notes before grabbing his brother carefully and placing him on his head.. "Besides.. it's now too late to change it anyway, is it?" He said with a confident smirk. 

He had made his decission, and he was gonna hold on to it. After all, what was Dylan gonna do about it? And perhaps, since the others were so accepting about Deepak, maybe it would go just as smooth for Dylan.

Dylan sighed as he was placed on Dawkins' head and they made their way home. "I guess it is..." he just said while imagining all the humiliation he would have to endure at home once Dolly knew. But there was nothing he could do about it anymore, as his big little brother carried him off.


	3. The first Reveal

Lil Dyl – Chapter III

As Dylan and Dawkins headed through the streets back home the tension could almost be touched. Dylan had once again grabbed one of his brother's large ears to conceal himself as good as possible from any outside views.

The two bothers went in silence, but Dawkins could feel the shrunken dog's distress. They were about halfway home untill he actually decided to break the silence.

"Well.. at least we know the formula has potential, right?" He said in a bit of an optimistical tune, trying to change the mood. 

Dylan on the other hand didn't feel like changing the mood. After the younger pup had told Dolly he'd tell her what's going on, the tiny dog felt betrayed.. Those feeling were even amplified by the knowledge there wasn't much he could try to do about it, thanks to his current height.

"I understand that you don't want Dolly or any of the others to know, but we have to be realistic.. Finding a solution will take it's time and you can't play sick forever. "

Dylan sighed... he knew what Dawkins said was true, there was no way in the universe he could keep hiding forever... Besides... the house would probably be in utter chaos sooner or later without him around and the thought of Dolly being top dog for this long... He shuddered. The thought of her reaction when they told her... She'd probably never let him hear the end of it... he shuddered again. There was no more way out of this for him, unless...

"But, what about your growth shampoo? It worked on Deepak, we could try it out again?" Dylan asked, he was desperate trying to fix his condition.

"While with the right dosage it could work, remember the formula doesn't last very long. I don't have enough chemical components to keep making more, and you will likely not want to reapply it every few hours. Besides, in that case I won't have the time to find a permanent solution."

Dylan sighed again... It seemed to be impossible for his normal size to be restored without anyone knowing. "Alright... We'll tell her... and the others. But let's just first go with Dolly okay?" Dylan suggested.. Sure, his step sister was the last one he would have wanted to tell, but telling her first, on her own, would at least stop the puppies from joining into the teasing she was bound to do when she see him in this state.

Eventually the pair would reach the door of of their home in Dalmatian Street and as Dawkins was about to put his paw on the scanner to open the door, Dylan's face appeared in his view. The tiny dog was leaning over the forehead of his younger brother, looking at him upside-down.  
"Remember! Just Dolly for now. Upstairs. Alone!" Dylan spoke with a bit of nervousness still in his voice.

"Yes, I am fully aware of your request, Dylan. Now, please be quiet unless you want to be seen prematurely." Dawkins said as he put his paw on the scanner and seconds later the door lock clicked and the pup pushed it open. Immediatly Dylan returned to hide under his brother's ear in case they'd run into one or more of their other siblings.

Inside they could hear a lot of noise coming from the living room. This included multiple different voices, as well as what souned like an electric trimmer. Dawkins stopped at the door for a moment to see the scene unfold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No! Please, no!" Deepak pleaded, getting cornered by Tripple D, Dallas holding the running electric device.  
"Oh, we just.."  
"...Want to....  
"... make you beautiful!" The three were getting closer

Deepak felt pretty helpless, this feeling was just accelerated by the contrast of the empowering feeling he had during the mishab with Dawkins' formula earlier. The giant furball... that’s what Constantine had called him. It sounded like something special, like he was something special. He didn't want to lose this again, so with a decisive move, Deepak jumped past his sisters and made a dash for the front door, almost knocking over Dawkins in a hurry to get out and over to find Constantine and learn more about the giant furball.

As Dawkins recovered from the surprise he looked at the triplets. The three were just standing there perplexed. Eventually the trio would notice their brother who had seen all the scene.

"We really just..."  
"...wanted to.."  
"..help him?"  
They quickly lined up with nervous smiles and hid the trimmer behind them.

Dawkins rolled his eyes before looking around for Dylan, who wasn't on his head anymore as well as anyone else who might have seen the situation unfold. Fortunately no one seemed to have been around.. at least not in sightlines.

Dylan however wasn't either. Dawkins was starting to worry that he might have gotten stuck in Deepak's fur as his tiny brother popped out of a pile of toys on the floor.

The almost collission between his brothers had caused him to fall off of Dawkins' head into the pile.. Dylan was conflicted. On one hand he was happy his fall was blocked, on the other he was angry about the mess that was caused without him around in charge. He was ready to complain about it but didn't have any chance to, as he felt himself being picked up by the younger engineer. Him alongside a blue ball shaped object that turned out to be Dawkins' very own Princess Positron...

Why the doll was in the pile? If it was deliberate or just a stroke of luck was beyond him. But a good cover to get back into Dawkins' workshop? How could he say no to that? He held onto the doll as his brother carried them both upstairs. Both pups eventually reached the room and once inside Dawkins placed both Princess Positron and Dylan on a table.

"Alright.. The experiment didn't go as planned but we made progress, now to the next point!" Dawkins explained.  
"Oh yeah... Telling Dolly? Why couldn't we have waited for this a bit longer at least?"  
"Dylan.. you know you can't hide like this forever"  
"... Hide like what?" A familiar female voice came from the door.

Dawkins jumped a little in surprise and quickly turned around to face the door, covering up the view on his brother. The familiar voice they had heard belonged to none other than Dolly, who was standing in the doorway, and apparently she hadn't seen Dylan yet. However what she had seen was Dawkins entering his workshop after coming home. And since he promised to finally tell her what was going on, what the situation in the park was about, and where in Dog's name Dylan was in the last couple of days, she decided to get her answers ASAP.

"So... Will you tell me what's going on now or not?"

"Uh.. Could you close the door first?" Dawkins asked, with a still somewhat frozen shocked face, as he didn't want the news to come around this quickly.

Dolly just rolled her eyes, stepped into the room fully and kicked the door close behind her. "Happy?"

Hearing the door shut was a first bit of relief.. "Alright, Dolly.. I'll tell you... Or in fact I'll show you." Dawkins took a step to the side, giving full view to the table, revealing Princess Positron sitting on it.

"Your... Doll?" Dolly tilted her head. She knew Dawkins loved his little plush companion, however thinking about what she could see made her feel a bit uneasy. "Don't tell me you made this giant stuff to make it bigger..."

Dawkins just growled at she labeling his Princess a mere Doll and even more so at the accusation Dolly continued with. He grabbed Positron off the table, this time revealing the shrunken dog hiding right behind her.

Dolly was perplexed at the sight of her now tiny brother, siting on the table, barely noticing his cover was blown. Dolly couldn't help herself.. a wide smile formed on her face as she understood the situation she was just thrown into. "Bwahaha.. Hey Bro!" She laughed as she stepped closer to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dolly's initial reaction to seeing him wasn't surprising to Dylan at all. This however didn't change the fact that her laughter felt like it lasted forever.

"Why did we have to tell her?" He sighed, looking up at Dawkins.

"Hehe-how did that even happen?" Dolly asked, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye as she stopped laughing.

"Well... A little mishap with a new invention.." Dawkins explained, nodding over to the still vacant and burnt out size ray.

"Heh, little alright." Dolly surpressed a snicker.

"Dolly, this is serious!" Dylan called up. This was ridiculous! Him being this small was nothing to laugh about.

"Indeed! Dylan's current height makes proper chore management almost impossible." Dawkins explained. "Which means you're going to have to take care of everything untill we can find a solution."

"Wait..." Dolly's eyes went wide in the realisation. "ALL the chores?" She asked incredulous... Dolly didn't really shy away from being in charge but past experiences had shown that Dylan did do a lot to keep the house from falling appart.

"Well, look at him! Does it look like he'll be able to really do his normal work like this?" Dawkins replied, earning an annoyed look from his tiny brother.

Dylan at first felt almost insulted... Only worried about the work he couldn't do, but... Then he realized something: No chores. Maybe being tiny did have some benefits after all. "Yeah! I don't think I can clean the house like this!" he added in a smug tone.

"Big dogs are talking." Dolly said, using one of her toes to shut her brother up again, which did bring her another surge of amusement. However that feeling was short lived.

Either she liked it or not, keeping the house together wasn't the easiest thing, even with Dylan around... Yes, he was annoying when it came to cleaning and doing chores but without him... Well, a few times in the past things might not have worked out like they expected... And solo pup care for Dog knew how long? Maybe she could find herself some help. "Hey, Dawkins...." she started.

"I'm sure that I know what you are going to say and the answer is ‘No’. I'm not going to be able to help you. I have to focus on fixing the size ray to turn Dylan back to normal, otherwise he might end up being stuck like this forever." Dawkins explained, very much to Dolly's dismay. The younger pup has always been a sort of safety net for when things became overwhelming. Dawkins not being able to help filled her with worry, but she didn't want it to show.

"Oh, well. I'll handle this. Easy!" she said with a bit of played confidence. "But what about you? When are you going to tell the pups? Or Mom and Dad?"

'Mom and Dad?' Dylan thought... What would they think? How would they react? He knew specially with them he wouldn't be able to hide this... And with a solution not being in sight he'd probably have to give it another thought.

"We'll have to tell them as well. Eventually." he replied.

"How about telling the pups right away?" Dolly suggested, picking up the tiny pup in one paw.

"WHAT?! NO!!" Dylan called out. He did not want them to know immediatly.

"Come on! What's the problem? Maybe we can find a good workaround on this, and I'm sure they'll love to meet their little big bro." Dolly said with another chuckle.

Maybe she just wanted to tease him, maybe she was hoping the pups knowing about it could make handling all the work easier... In any case both things would work for her. She proceeded to put Dylan on her head and started walking towards the door.

All Dylan could do at this point was watch and hope for Dawkins to help him out of this. But it seemed the younger pup wasn't up to argue with his older sister.

Indeed Dawkins wasn't, in fact he was somewhat agreeing with her suggestion. Dylan was already hiding for long enough, and the house was slowly turning into a mess. All he could do was adress Dylan again as he was carried out.

"Don't worry! I'll keep trying to find a solution as quick as I can!" Dawkins called over with a comforting smile untill the door closed behind the his older siblings.


End file.
